Self-draining containers are known in the art. These containers include means for returning contents which have dripped or run down the exterior of the pouring spout during use to the main body of the container.
Examples of prior art self-draining closures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855.
One of the primary problems with prior art self-draining containers is that they include multiple parts. In addition, prior art self-draining containers often require intermediate or post assembly steps to accomplish the self-draining feature. Additionally, in the embodiment of the container disclosed in the parent application, some difficulty has been encountered with distortion of threads in the molding operation.